


A Way You Can't Return

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Confessions [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Young Royai, confession fic, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For PigeonfluffRiza Hawkeye tells her father's student exactly how she feels about him. Unfortunately, he doesn't feel the same way.





	A Way You Can't Return

Riza wiped the tears from her eyes. It was stupid of her to think that Roy Mustang would ever show an interest in her. She was odd, a strange girl too interested in learning. Worse still, her father was his teacher. Of course that would complicate things.

_ “I’m… flattered you think of me that way, but I can’t accept it. I’m sorry.” _

He’d been quite the gentleman as he’d turned her down, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder and the promise that “we can still be friends, of course,” but that hadn’t made it sting any less.

What made her any different from the others girls in town? He didn’t seem to have any problem flirting with them, taking them on dates… Why was she the one who was turned away? She was fifteen. It wasn’t that much of a gap. He was barely two years older than she was.

_ “Why not? What do they have that I don’t?” _

_ “You’re just a kid, Riza…” _

_ “I’m old enough to know that I like you! A-and… A-and I thought you liked me…” _

_ “I do like you, but… you’re like my sister. Besides, your father would kill me.” _

She’d run away after that, unable to face him. And now she was sitting on her back porch, wiping the tears away and hoping that she could go back in and pretend like nothing had happened.

“Hey.”

She flinched at the sound of his voice. She hadn’t heard the door open.

“Riza… I’m sorry. I just… I can’t.”

“It’s fine,” she replied, voice heavy with a new barrage of tears. “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. Forget I said anything, okay?”

She heard his sigh. “Can I do anything to help you?”

“No. I’m fine. I promise.”

“Okay. I… There’s tea for you on the counter. Don’t stay out too late, or you’ll get sick.”  

And just like that, Roy Mustang was gone, leaving Riza alone on the porch steps. She took a deep breath, and let the tears fall again. It would be a long time before Riza was ready to face him again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
